l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
City of the Lost
The City of the Lost (SH2) was the stronghold of Daigotsu and his followers, known as The Lost in the Plains Above Evil. Blood Dawn, by Rich Wulf Discovery Shortly after the death of Emperor Toturi I the Crab ordered the Hiruma Scouts to scour the Shadowlands for any sign of a force capable of striking so deep into the Empire. The Crab were surprised to find an organized city deep in the Shadowlands, inhabited by the Lost, mortals completely corrupted by the taint. Until then the denizens of the Shadowlands had rarely shown such organization, and their leader Daigotsu was revealed. The Hiruma scouts also discovered that the Lost had begun the construction of a shadowy reflection of the Kaiu Kabe, known as the Wall of Bones, built to keep the scouts from venturing too deep into territory of the Lost. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 25 During the Four Winds struggle for the Throne, Daigotsu hoped that Naseru would accept siding with him. Naseru killed the Shadowlands emissary, but kept the localisation of the City of the Lost, and sent Yamainu to verify the information. Bargains, by Shawn Carman Places The city was beside the sea, and had a blackened bay. Prelude to Darkness, Part One: The Fox, by Shawn Carman The Wall of Bones was near the city, Bloodties, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf but the city itself had its own wall. Kokujin had his home here, Enlightened Madness, Part Six as did the Shadow Dragon. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf The goblins periodically scoured the city, looking for anything out of place. They devoured filth and debris. A Moment of Regret, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf * The city even had mundane things like tea and sake houses, Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 355 as Tuftuf Sake House. Tuftuf Sake House (Test of Enlightenment Picture and Title) * The Temple of the Ninth Kami was the most impressive location within the city, a huge temple to Fu Leng and Daigotsu's home. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 12 The Dark Lord had his own citadel Citadel of Daigotsu (An Oni's Fury Title) and the Shrine of Fu Leng was built as a sacrifice altar. The Emperor's Strength, by Rusty Priske * Kyuden Chuda, the Chuda family palace built in the outskirts of the City. The Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 24 * The Temple of Venom, built within Kyuden Chuda The Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 23 and the second largest temple of the City. Hidden, by Shawn Carman * The Temple of Madness was the temple where the mad monk Kokujin and his followers had studied. * The House of Goju was the goju dojo, located in the heart of the City. Way of the Ninja, pp. 51-54 * The Onikage Ranges were barrens around the city where onikage were breeded and roamed freely. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 76 * The Cursed Blade Dojo, also known as Shiro of the Legion, taught the Daigotsu's Legion school. Art of the Duel, pp. 125-126 * The Voice of the Lost Academy, which taught the Voice of Daigotsu and the Mouth of the Lost schools. Art of the Duel, p. 126 History Founding The city was founded around 1150 by Daigotsu just north of where the Black Finger River met the River of the Dark Moon. March of the Four Winds In 1159 the Four Winds reached the city in the March of the Four Winds, but only to fight Daigotsu. Fight For Tomorrow, Part XI Iuchiban In 1165 Iuchiban defeated Daigotsu and seized the City. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman All of the symbols of Fu Leng were carted away. Dark Lord retakes the City In 1166 Daigotsu again with his full power moved to retake the City, managing to regain control of much of his forces, but not before part of it was set fire by Iuchiban's parting spell. Dreams In Darkness (Imperial Herald v2 #15), by Rich Wulf The city lied in ruins. From Every Side (Lotus flavor) Attacked by the Demons In 1168 during the Time of Demons the oni attacked the city, but they were defeated. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Spider Clan Abandoned Daigotsu shortly before he created the Spider Clan in 1169 moved his followers out of the city, which was abandoned. The Spider's Lair, the new capital of Daigotsu, would be located in the Shinomen Mori. Dawn of the Spider (Imperial Herald v2#21), The Empire learned it when the three only survivors of the Kyofu's Last March reached the city and realized there was nothing there save a few goblins and other creatures that had taken up residence in what was obviously an empty city. Oaths, by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Stormed by the Dragon The city was again inhabited by the Spider Clan during the Age of Conquest, with its largely diminished population as the bulk of Spider forces remained in the Colonies. In 1200 the Spider went into hiding, and many of their Dragon were killed. A Dragon army stormed the city to punish the Spider. Act 3: Complications – Part 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton External Links * City of the Lost (Dark Allies) Category:Shadowlands Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures